wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelanth Everfell
Physical Description Nelanth is an awkward looking young adult elf who wears square reading glasses, He's tall, slouched, and his body build is what some would call lanky. His arms and legs seem to be longer than average. He's a bit of a walking disaster, his hair is rarely combed and is often a shaggy blonde mess. His standard issue trainee uniform seems to have scuffed knees and gloves from where he's fallen and caught himself. When Nelanth has a raven companion traveling with him, he is seen offering the bird bacon and other treats, while the bird seems to go about preening his hair. While he'll deny it, some rumors are that he can speak to the raven and that the raven can speak back. The boy is clumsy, soft spoken, and stutters occasionally. He has a deeply forlorn look on his face, his eyes seem like that of one who's suffered ages even though he's so very young. Nelanth has a very angular face with a strong jawline, prominent brow, and eyes that seem to be sunken in slightly. Nel's lips are often curved into a slight frown at almost any time and his left ear seems to be stuck in a permanent droop--impotent. Personality Nelanth Everfell is a broken young elf with survivor's guilt, and a late bloomer whose clumsiness saved his life but has resulted in a woefully low sense of self-worth and self-esteem. He's a socially awkward nerd who has accepted that he is a clumsy socially awkward nerd and in spite of his low self-worth and low self-esteem he has stopped caring and sometimes gives people a vibe of confidence. He's generally willing to do things like ask stupid questions because he believes everyone already thinks he's a failure and stupid so he's got nothing left to lose. History Nelanth was about 10 years old when the scourge reached the island of Quel'danas where Nelanth and his parents lived. He was outside playing with other children near the city. When the news came he and his friends were told to go to the dock, that they'd evacuate by ship. the children going first. Nel ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but Nel was cursed with clumsiness and a poor sense of balance. As he approached the docks he tripped and hit his head against a fence, knocking himself out with the concussive impact force. The ships left without him but while he was out someone picked his body up and moved it. He awoke some time later in an unexpected place. Someone had taken him, climbed a tree, and tied him to the trunk high in the branches. He could see the ground, the corpses, the blood, the wandering dead. He didn't dare scream. His ears wilted when he remembered running for the boats. He missed the boats to escape because he was such a failure. The boats all his friends were on. Nel looked out over the water and noticed in the distance gargoyles flying above flaming, sinking ships. He covered his mouth and stifled a gasp. The boats all his friends were on. Nelanth survived. His clumsiness and bad luck saved him. But it didn't matter to him, the boats that all his friends were on had sunk. His parents were probably dead and he was stuck high in a tree. Not long after, a force of elves came to Quel'danas arrived at the docks and began fighting their way through. The weakened and dehydrated young elf cried out to them when they began to clean up the undead below him. Someone came up and rescued him. The clumsy young elf remained with those elves, a force led by Kael'thas, which proceeded to fight its way into the Sunwell and destroy it, an act which first horrified Nel. Still not recovered from the days of dehydration and starvation, the boy grew ill at the destruction of the Sunwell but one of the priests cared for him until he recovered. Many other elves, the elderly, the young, and the sick died when the Sunwell was destroyed. Nel was again lucky. The priest told him not to be sad for those that lost, that they would have wanted him to live on. She eventually left him with a youth home in Silvermoon (and was killed in outland some time later). Nelanth is now of age and is assigned to the Farstriders as a ranger trainee in a program intended to help young elves get careers instead of winding up as criminals and street rats. After a lot of training and help Nelanth found himself under the training of Deadshot Kemnebi Sunrunner and living in supportive boarding house owned by Sunrunner's employer. As a resident of The Pyreanor boarding house's home for the wayward, Nelanth enjoys a part time job, a stable home with a private room, as much food as he can eat, and even an education under a private tutor provided by his compassionate caretakers, The results are stunning as Nelanth is finally starting to bloom and come into his own, just a little late, but that worn down look in his eyes is starting to fade. Sometimes he even smiles. Quotes "Corvids are clever." Trivia Nelanth's raven companion is in fact another elf, a WOW version of a Corax (basically a raven shapeshifter). Category:House Pyreanor Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Farstrider Category:2016